Everyones Past Has a Right to Suck
by Plumkin
Summary: Emily is sucked back into the past to the Marauders time at Hogwarts. She has to cope with the house she is put in and the people she has to deal with. Can and will she return home, or will something stop her? ( Any ideas for a better title? I'm stumped!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc. If I owned them I wouldn't be writing this.

**Chapter One: Anger Management**

Emily chuckled softly as she read down the page. She was reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and was at her favorite part. It was when Sirius died, which she knew was a part most people cried. She had always disliked Sirius Black ... and his godson Harry, for that matter. She wasn't particularly fond of James, Harry's father, either.

'_Haha!_' she thought, '_Let 'em suffer!_'

Having finished the paragraph eagerly, Emily lay back and imagined what it would have been like to be there. She supposed it would be colder ... and darker. She smiled, staring up at the ceiling. She liked cold and dark; it was where she most felt comfortable.

If she really went to Hogwarts, Emily expected that she would be in Slytherin. To be honest, she wouldn't have had a problem with it.

"Emily! Time for dinner!" called Mrs. Hanson.

Groaning, Emily rolled off her bed and stood up.

"Coming!" she yelled back, scuffing a shirt and chess set out of her way with her shoe. Emily had lived with the Hansons (her best friend and her parents) for four months, ever since her mother had kicked her out.

Emily opened her door and felt suddenly dizzy. Her world spun and she felt violently sick. She leaned on the banister just outside her door and shut her eyes, willing the sensation to pass. Emily had felt pain before; when she had broken her arm falling off her bunk bed, when her parents divorced; but she had never felt pain like this. A biting, breath-catching pang and then a strange, intense throbbing.

Suddenly, she felt her feet hit something solid. Startled, she opened her eyes. She gasped in shock and nearly shut her eyes again. She wasn't at home; she was in a stone room. A very large, very cold stone room. She was standing on a staircase, both her hands clutching the thick stone banister.

She let go, jumping away, then turned and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she took a deep, calming breath and surveyed her surroundings. It looked like a huge, castle gate-room, with a tall, wooden door at one end and another smaller, yet still grand, door at the opposite end.

All was quiet and still. The only movement was the torches flickering and the only sound was Emily's rushed breathing.

Suddenly many things happened at once: The smaller doors where flung open and a crowd of people emerged, a huge wave of sound overtook the silence, and Emily squeaked with fright and ran for the stairs.

Unfortunately, half the people seemed to be heading for the stairs also, and Emily was soon being carried along with the throng.

Desperately, she backed against the wall and watched the people pass. She began to force herself to breath once more, staring at the people walking by.

They were all wearing the same thing: A black skirt or grey pair of trousers, a grey sweater with different colors at the hem, cuffs, and neck, and a black robe which reminded Emily of her brother's Halloween capes.

Not knowing how or what had happened; Emily did the only thing she could think of.

Scream.

She knew how to scream too. She had plenty of practice from her mother's house. The crowd around her immediately went still, both in movement and voice.

She screamed on, until she felt someone touch her shoulder. She shut her mouth with a gasp and jerked her head around. Standing next to her was a pale-faced boy with light brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Frantically, Emily searched for her voice. Having found it, she squeaked, "I don't know."

Her mind was swimming with ideas of where she might be.

The crowd parted and Emily saw a tall, old man approaching. She saw black spots in front of her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin, I can take it from here." Said the man.

The boy nodded and scurried back into the crowd.

The man turned and addressed the group, "Continue on to your common rooms, students."

Slowly, the group ascended the remaining stairs and he turned to Emily.

"Would you come to my office, please, Miss ..." his voice trailed off expectantly.

"Emily George." she offered softly.

He smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

In his office, Emily sat in a chair in front of his desk while he sat behind it.

"What is it that has happened here, Miss George?" the man asked good-naturedly.

Emily bit her lip, thinking hard. She tried to speak but found that her voice had been reduced to a squeek. Clearing her throat, she tried again,

"Where exactly _is_ 'here', Sir?"

The man smiled, "Why, Hogwarts of course!"

This took a few moments to register and when it did Emily felt her jaw drop. She ... was ... at ... Hogwarts ...! Her heart thudded faster in her chest partly fearful and partly excited. She couldn't believe her ears.

When Emily had collected her thoughts enough to answer, she looked up and saw the man smiling at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I," The man's voice had an air of pride, "Am Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore." Emily repeated in a whisper. Dumbledore nodded once, smiling.

"Can you tell me how you came to be at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore again.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was at my home and the next I was here. I didn't know Hogwarts actually existed! I mean, I've read about it and everything but I never knew--" suddenly Emily stopped speaking and clapped a hand to her mouth. She had spoken about reading the Harry Potter books!

"Did you read about Hogwarts in 'Hogwarts, a History?' " questioned Dumbledore, not understanding her apparent shock.

"N-no." mumbled Emily.

"Where did you read about it then, my dear?" asked Dumbledore.

"I ... didn't. I'm sorry, I misspoke." Said Emily hastily.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Are either of your parents a witch or wizard?" he asked.

"W-what? I ... er, no," Stuttered Emily. She was growing more nervous by the minute.

"When is your birthday?" he asked her. When she did not respond he explained, "I need it I can select which year you will enter into."

"Um ... November 24th, 1988." Replied Emily without thinking.

A looked of knowledge came over Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, but you see, the date today is September 1st, 1976." He said.

Emily gaped. "No!" she gasped, "I've gone back in time! But that isn't possible! I couldn't have! No, I'm dreaming!" she began to wildly slap and pinch herself, almost crying, until a pair of strong arms held her tightly.

"Now, now, child, it's fine." said Dumbledore soothingly.

Dumbledore handed her a long stick and told her, "Give it a wave and we'll see if you really are a muggle."

Obediently, Emily waved it. To her surpise, red and blue sparks shot out of the end. Emily gasped and Dumbledore beamed.

After a few hours of conversation and question answering, Dumbledore asked Emily a shocking question.

"Shall you try on the sorting hat, then?"

"What?"

"Well, if you're going to continue here you have to be placed--" began Dumbledore, but Emily interrupted him.

"-I get to stay?" she could hardly believe her luck.

"Of course! You made sparks come out of the wand, didn't you? Here we are!" Dumbledore dropped the hat on her head.

Half excited, half terrified, Emily waited.

Then a small voice spoke to Emily, almost from inside her own head.

"Scared, aye? And a muggle born too. Not fit for Slytherin at all. I know that's you wish, though, isn't it. Yes, you have Salazar's calling ... but no, that won't do. It better be ... GRYFFONDOR!"

"NO!" screamed Emily, aloud.

Dumbledore, who had looked pleased, looked puzzled.

"What is it, Emily?"

"That stupid hat put me in Gryffindor!" gasped Emily.

Emily slouched into the Gryffindor common room fifteen minutes later in the worst mood she had ever been in.

"Stupid! ... I can't believe this. Disgraceful!" she muttered under her breath. Unluckily for her, she was not alone.

"What is?" asked a voice pleasantly from the sofa.

Emily spun around and couldn't help but glare. Sitting on the sofa were none other than James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Bloody Gryffindor." She spat.

James looked amused, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Proud jerks." Muttered Emily.

"I see you're a Gryffindor too. Are you including yourself in the comment you just--"

"-OH SHUT UP, POTTER!" yelled Emily, surprising even herself.

"Sorry ... just a bit mad." She muttered, her cheeks heating up. She had never met James and she was already shouting at him.

"How do you know my name?" asked James, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Emily bit her lip, not wanting to say 'oh, you're the dad of this famous character in a book'. No, that wouldn't do.

"Dumbledore told me," She lied.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Remus watched the girl's hands curl into fists as Sirius addressed her.

"I don't know." She spat. Sighing, she put a hand to her forehead, her fists relaxing, "Sorry ... I'm just really tired ... you know."

"Are you a new student?" asked Remus.

"Uh ... sort of, yeah."

"How old?" asked Sirius playfully, hinting that she was a rather old 1st year.

"Sixteen." Emily answered evenly. Sirius looked slightly taken aback.

"Why? Do I not look sixteen? Well, thanks." Emily told him angrily.

"No ... I mean yes, you do. But--" Sirius corrected himself.

"-Look, I just want to go to bed, okay?" Emily interupted, walking towards the girls staircase.

"'Night!" called Peter. Emily's gaze fell on him and she smiled. He killed James and Lily. Not that she had anything against them ... well, maybe she did.

"Nice going, Peter!" said Sirius excitedly, as soon as Emily had disappeared up to the dormitories, "You may have a girlfriend in no time!"

"Oh! No ... I just ..." Peter mumbled. Sweetie, thought Emily from her place on the stairs.

The next morning Emily woke to the sound of running footsteps. She opened her eyes and sat up.

The rest of her dorm mates were still sleeping and, checking her watch, she found that it wasn't even seven yet.

She dressed quickly before going down to the common room.

To her displeasure, she saw James and Sirius descending the boy's staircase. Pretending not to see them, she walked to the portrait hole and exited.

A few moments later she heard James and Sirius exit too and the next thing she knew they where standing next to her.

"'Morning." She said rather coldly.

"Good morning to you to!" said Sirius happily. Emily groaned and tried to picture him in excruciating pain. She smiled in spite of herself at the image of Sirius dying.

"And what are you so happy about?" asked James.

"Is it because you have the most handsome and popular guys in school escorting you to breakfast?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Oh, who would that be?" asked Emily dryly, "And no, for your information I'm smiling because I'm thinking of ..." she almost said 'Sirius dying', but she stopped herself. Lamely, she ended with,

"... Peter."

Half of that had been true, as she had imagined Peter killing Sirius. She couldn't quiet picture herself doing the deed.

Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively and glanced at James.

"Oh?" he said interestedly.

"Oh what?" asked Emily.

"Why were you thinking of Peter? He's not that good looking, is he?" asked James.

"No, of course not. But looks don't always matter, do they?" said Emily thoughtfully.

Sirius and James exchanged another glance.

"Looks are _everything_ ... uh, what's your name?" Asked Sirius.

"Emily George," she supplied.

"Emily George. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Sirius." Said James.

"Yes, very," agreed Sirius. Emily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, crap!" exclaimed Emily suddenly, coming to a halt.

"What?" asked James.

"I've ... oh, never mind."

"What is it?" pressed Sirius.

"I've just left something at my dorm. Never mind though." Replied Emily.

"What?" asked James.

"It doesn't concern you!" snapped Emily.

"Please?" asked Sirius, giving her a puppy-dog look.

"NO!" Emily almost shouted. Sirius and James looked taken aback.

"Sorry ..." Sirius muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. I've just don't know where to go, that's allm" she apologised.

"Think nothing of it!" said James happily.

"I won't," muttered Emily, "Er, I mean, thanks," she amended.

"Why are you so ... argumentative?" asked Sirius. James looked stunned.

"Oh wow, Emily! You make Sirius say a big word!" he teased. Sirius punched his arm playfully.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Emily asked Sirius, beginning to walk again.

"Yeah," was his brief reply.

"Uh ... my stepdad yells at me a lot. We get into fights and everything. I'm kinda used to it I guess," Admitted Emily, surprised that she was sharing this with these to boys.

"Oh." Said James softly.

Emily was suddenly embarrassed, "Forget about it, ok? I never told you."

"Is that why you're all beaten up?" asked Sirius.

Emily hadn't realised that her stepdad had ever left marks of their fights. Her surprise must have shown, because Sirius said,

"You know ... the cut on your cheek and the bruise on your arm and everything."

"Yeah, of course." Said Emily quickly. She was stunned, "Well, I guess I didn't really want to be in Gryffondor, that's why I'm mad too." She said, hoping to distract them from the topic of her life at home. To her relief it worked.

"Why? What house did you want to be in, Slytherin?" joked Sirius, chuckling.

"Actually ... yeah," said Emily.

Sirius and James laughed until they saw that Emily wasn't joking.

"You're ... serious?" asked James.

"No, I am!" exclaimed Sirius. James and Emily both rolled their eyes.

"Sirius ... you have to learn: that's not funny!" Emily said exasperatedly.

"It is! You laughed!" insisted Sirius.

James noted that Sirius was starting to lose himself again and said,

"Lets get to the Great Hall, I'm famished!"

"Sit with us!" Sirius told Emily firmly, pulling her arm.

"Ulp!" Emily found herself being jerked her down by Sirius onto the hard wooden bench.

"Careful, Sirius, you don't want to kill her, do you?" warned James, with mock seriousness.

"Of course not!" said Sirius innocently. Straightening her robes, Emily arranged herself more comfortably.

"Good sleep?" asked Remus as he sat down next to James.

"Relatively," replied James, grabbing a platter of sausages.

"Fabulous! Firewhiskey always knocks me out!" added Sirius, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

James and Remus chuckled. Emily was too intent on watching the Slytherin table. She spotted Severus Snape almost at once, his hooknose and black, greasy hair standing out dramatically.

"Emily! Earth to Emily!" said Sirius, waving a hand in front of her face.

"W-what?" gasped Emily, snapping back to reality.

"Why were you staring at Snape?" asked James suspiciously.

"No reason." Said Emily quickly, but Sirius's reply was louder than hers, "She's obsessed with the Slytherins, aren't you, Emma?"

"Don't call me Emma," Emily said, buttering some toast.

"Why not? I like it!" said Sirius.

"Pff," replied Emily, adding some jam to the toast.

She looked up and saw Peter entering the hall.

"It's Peter!" she exclaimed, "Hey Peter!" she said happily as he sat down.

Peter's eyes darted suspiciously at James and Sirius but, noticing that they where both gaping at Emily in shock, he smiled back at her.

"Why are you so obsessed with Peter?" demanded Sirius.

"I don't know. Do I have to have a reason?" asked Emily hotly.

Peter, looking embarrassed, helped himself to fried mushrooms.

"Yes, you need a reason! Same with why you need a reason of why you want to be in Slytherin! Who are you, Emily George?" Sirius said loudly. James sniggered but Emily didn't think it was the least bit funny. She was stressed and out of her comfort zone.

"A person with a secret!" shot back Emily, looking meaningfully at Remus. Remus caught her look, looking rather terrified.

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Sirius.

"I don't know! What do you think, Black!" Emily shouted, standing. The Great Hall went silent.

With a final venomous look at Sirius, Emily strode out of the hall; so mad she could barely breathe.

She didn't know what had overcome her. She never yelled at people like that and never stormed out of rooms. She had never before lost her temper in a public place and displayed it so plainly. She was ashamed.

Emily flung herself onto her bed and cried her heart out. Embarrassed and slightly afraid, she wept until she had no more tears to cry. She hardly every cried, but then again she hardly ever got that mad. Today she had broken two personal rules with one incident.

She gathered herself enough to make it to Potions, having missed Transfiguration completely.

To her embarrassment, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter where all in Potions when she arrived. Keeping her head low, Emily walked into the room and searched for a seat. She found one at the back and hurried over.

To her dismay the desk was the next one over to James and Sirius's and the other seat was occupied by Severus Snape.

She sat down next to Snape and slouched low in the chair, waiting for class to begin.

"Nice one." Came a cold mutter from her left. She glanced over at Snape, who was watching her.

"What?"

"A girl has never shouted at Black like that. Nice job," repeated Snape.

"Uh ... Thanks, I think." Said Emily.

"I see you're in Gryffindor," said Snape.

"Yeah, but you don't see me celebrating, do you?" she shot back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she muttered, facing the front again, her face burning.

"You would have made a great Slytherin. It's a pity," muttered Snape.

"You're telling me," agreed Emily, just as softly, but then the lesson started and she tried to pay attention.

"Oh, Emily," sighed Remus later that evening as he and Emily sat by the fire comparing Charms notes.

"Oh, what?" asked Emily, scribbling hurridly and not looking up.

"Why Snape?" he asked.

"Why not Snape?" asked Emily, looking up finally, yet not understanding what he was getting at.

"He's a Slytherin and he can't be trusted," Remus told her.

"How do you know that? Have you ever trusted him with anything?"

Emily pointed out, returning her quill to the inkpot.

Remus looked stuck. "Well ... no, not really. But why him?"

"I don't know. He's proud, that's for sure, and self-righteous. I don't really like him; I just want to make James and Sirius mad," Emily admitted.

Remus was silent, thinking. "Why do you like Peter?" he finally asked.

"What? I don't like Peter! Not like that, anyway. He's just ... always picked on." she mused.

They were silent. A few minutes later Remus asked,

"Are you muggle-born?"

Emily looked up, startled. "Uh ... I guess so. I mean, neither of my parents are wizards or anything."

Remus nodded. "I thought so. You don't seem to know much about the wizarding world. And I've noticed you tend to get confused a lot in classes."

Emily nodded. "It's strange. I've never experienced anything like this before."

"Why did you arrive at school so late?" asked Remus.

"Oh!" Emily didn't know quite what to say, "I ... er ... used to go to another school."

Remus nodded, seeming to accept it and offered, "Like Beauxbaton (A/N: sp?) or Durmstrang."

"Exactly," nodded Emily.

"Which one?" asked Remus, having expected her to answer.

"Oh! Um ... Durmstrang," Muttered Emily, flustered, "I can't seem to get this last part, Remus. What did you get?"

Remus leaned over to Emily's book to flip through the pages. Emily, noticing how close he was, got shivers. He smelled good too, she had to admit.

"Emily?" Emily snapped out of her 'Remus observation' and looked up.

"Hi! What?"

Remus was watching her, an amused smile lighting up his pale eyes.

"Here's the page," he pointed to a paragraph, still watching her, "Here's the paragraph."

Emily was blushing slightly, "Thanks," she muttered. She skimmed the page, trying to ignore Remus, who was still watching her.

Finally she couldn't take it. Looking up and meeting his eyes, Emily asked, "What?"

Remus looked away, suddenly quiet red. "Nothing, sorry." He mumbled.

Again they lapsed into silence. Emily suddenly felt slightly uneasy about being alone in the common room with Remus. Not that she thought Remus would attack her or anything, but she wished someone would come down to break the tension.

"Uh ..." said Emily, trying to break the awkward silence, "So ... er, are you muggle born then?"

"No," said Remus, almost breathing a sigh of relief, "I'm a half blood. My mum's a witch, dad's a muggle."

"Oh."

Again, silence consumed the room.

Emily yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"I think I'll tuck in," she muttered, still yawning.

"Right." Said Remus, at once beginning to pack up his books and parchment.

"Good night then." Said Emily, grabbing her packed bag and heading for her dormitory. She couldn't help but add, "Don't let the werewolves bite," as she ascended the stairs.

She was not given the pleasure of seeing how Remus would take this remark, and she assumed pausing to look back would be suspicious. Sighing contentedly, she continued to her dorm.

**A/N: Mwhahahahahaha! I'm sure you rat haters are just LOVING this fic ... but everyone is always so mean to Peter, I decided to make one from ... uh, my point of view. Of course I want 'ole Voldie to die, and this story isn't based on me as Emily. More later, if you like it!**

**REVIEW!!! See that little button down there!**

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
